Calor
by Pedrita
Summary: Short Fic Harry e Hermione se encontram três anos após a formatura ,mas algo está diferente entre eles...


Era o inverno mais rigoroso em quase 30 anos.As ruas estavam literalmente tomadas por espessas camadas de neve, por causa das tempestades constantes.

Para Hermione aquela seria um dia perfeito para ficar em casa e descansar em frente à lareira. E teria feito isso se não fosse por Harry.

Ele e Rony estavam vivendo em Dublin desde que se formaram, há quase três anos.A essa altura já deviam estar terminando o longo e exaustivo treinamento para se tornarem aurores.Parecia uma eternidade desde a ultima vez que viu seus dois melhores amigos.Por isso ficou realmente feliz ao receber uma mensagem de Harry dizendo que estaria voltando para Londres aquela noite, e gostaria de vê-la.

Tinham escolhido um Pub trouxa para se encontrarem.Uma maneira de garantir á Harry uma noite tranqüila sem que fosse reconhecido ou abordado.

Hermione chegou 20 minutos atrasada e enquanto tirava seu casaco aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada no local; O bar era pequeno e apesar do tempo estava lotado, o que criava uma sólida sensação de calor em comparação ao frio desproposital que estava lá fora.

De uma mesa de canto viu Harry se levantar e acenar para ela.

Ele estava um pouco mais alto do se lembrava, e a barba estava por fazer, fora isso era o mesmo de sempre, com seus cabelos espetados, os olhos amendoados e brilhantes e o sorriso caloroso.

Realmente satisfeita em reencontrar Harry, Hermione correu para abraçar o amigo.

"Quer tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry quando se sentaram – Uma cerveja talvez?"

"Hum... Acho que hoje prefiro algo mais forte, para espantar o frio".

"Deixe a garrafa" – pediu Harry a garçonete quando ela se aproximou para servir duas taças de conhaque.

"A nós!" – Disse Hermione batendo sua taça na de Harry assim que a moça se afastou.

"E então? - Harry perguntou-Como é a vida de medibruxa?".

"Você sabe... – falou pensativa – É complicada e estressante, mas muito reconfortante também .E bem, acho que pode imaginar , Saint Mungus consegue ser um lugar mais louco do que Hogwarts ... Mas me fale de você .Como vai o treinamento ? "

"Exige muito, e é mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Rony diz, que faz ter saudade do tempo que passamos com a Umbrige .Mas vale a pena ..."

"Foi o que vocês sempre quiseram. - Afirmou Hermione – E por falar nisso, como vai Rony?"

Conversaram pelo que pareceu muito tempo. Hermione ficou contente em perceber que Harry apesar de cansado, estava feliz.As antigas preocupações que costumavam nublar seus olhos tinham desaparecido.Falaram sobre os velhos tempos, sobre os amigos e sobre o futuro. Tudo entre eles fluía calma e facilmente. Só que em algum ponto entre a terceira ou quarta dose, foi que as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas. Seus joelhos que durante o inicio da conversa haviam esbarrado acidentalmente algumas vezes, agora estavam unidos.E sem perceber entre uma frase e outra a mão esquerda de Hermione começou a pousar com mais freqüência do que deveria no ombro de Harry.

Mas foi apenas quando ele delicadamente ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo dela, usando os dedos para colocá-la atrás de sua orelha, que Hermione percebeu o que aquela proximidade estava lhe causando. E se sentiu corar quando em seguida os olhos dos dois se encontraram. A tensão entre os dois estava se tornando palpável. Ficaram se encarando pelo que pareceu à Hermione uma torturante eternidade.

Foi Harry quem quebrou o clima rompendo o contato visual.

"Acho que é melhor irmos" – disse consultando o relógio.

Saíram do bar alguns minutos depois, e começaram a caminhar lado a lado, e em silencio pela rua gelada.Ele havia insistido em acompanhá-la até sua casa,que ficava a poucas quadras dali . Nem mesmo todo aquele frio conseguia aplacar o calor irracional que Hermione estava sentindo.

"É aqui – disse Hermione quando chegaram na porta de seu prédio. – Foi bom ver você Harry...".

Um pouco sem jeito ela se inclinou para dar um abraço de despedida, mas Harry não retribuiu o gesto. Ela corou novamente, desta vez por vergonha absoluta. Maquinalmente foi se virando para entrar no edifício

"Não vai me convidar para entrar"?

" Claro –respondeu rapidamente- Acho que estamos precisando de um café, não ?

" Não – ouviu Harry dizer baixinho

Ela ergueu os olhos surpresa, e foi então que aconteceu; Sem qualquer aviso Harry a beijou.

Não um beijo de amigo, muito menos um beijo de despedida.Era instintivo, quente, arrebatador.

"Vamos entrar" – a frase simplesmente saltou de sua boca quando o beijo terminou.

Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Mas conduziu Harry até o apartamento. Não trocaram uma única palavra, embora ele ainda estivesse segurando sua mão.

Abriu a porta e tateou a procura do interruptor, mas tudo que encontrou foi Harry.

Os braços dele se fecharam ao seu redor.Deslizou as mãos pelo peito de Harry ,sentindo que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o seu.

Ele encostou os lábios no dela, mas sem se aprofundar.Trocavam beijos curtos ao mesmo tempo em que se livravam dos pesados casacos que usavam.

A escuridão a deixava mais dedos trêmulos Hermione soltou um a um os botões da camisa dele, com movimentos lentos e desajeitados.

"Tem certeza? "- Ele perguntou em seu ouvido

"Não" - ela respondeu rindo e beijando-o mais uma vez.

Era verdade, nunca havia tido menos certeza de algo em sua vida.Tinha um milhão de motivos para recuar... Só que não queria pensar neles.E de qualquer jeito, sua mente não estava mais no comando. Era súbito assustador mas totalmente inebriante.

Ele estava perdido em uma parte sensível do pescoço de Hermione, e a agarrou com mais força puxando-a para cima. Sem se refrear ela respondeu passando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

"Aonde" – Harry perguntou com voz rouca.

Ela indicou a porta do quarto e se permitiu ser carregada por ele. Eles tombaram juntos sobre a cama.As bocas e os corpos entrelaçados.

Harry retirou com avidez a blusa e a calça de Hermione. Mordiscando e beijando suavemente passou por suas coxas, subindo pela barriga em direção aos seios.

Mione arqueou o corpo involuntariamente, totalmente entregue ao prazer que aquilo proporcionava.

Hermione se sentia queimar.Não queria, não podia esperar.

O Acariciou com mais ímpeto, tocando a frente de suas coxas, e o ajudando a se livrar de suas calças.

Sua excitação explodiu de vez quando por fim se uniram.Agora eram um só, seguindo o mesmo ritmo.Então o tempo parou, e Hermione se sentiu em um turbilhão de cores e sensações.

Ficaram abraçados e quietos por um longo tempo.Apesar de qualquer coisa ela não estava com sono.Não queria dormir, queria apenas ficar onde estava.Sentindo a temperatura do corpo de Harry seu cheiro, e acompanhando sua respiração.

" No que está pensando "- ele perguntou apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos para tentar vê-la na penumbra.

"Ainda não estou pensando – disse com um meio sorriso – Foi uma loucura, não?"

"Está arrependida?"

"Não - respondeu Hermione com uma certeza que a surpreendeu –Você está. Acha que foram conhaques demais..."

Harry riu.

"Conhaque?- perguntou – Na realidade o conhaque quase atrapalhou tudo .Achei que era por causa dele que eu estava sentindo tanto calor ...

"E não era?" - provocou Hermione.

"Acredite – falou Harry tocando o rosto dela - O conhaque não teve nada a ver com isso. Acho que o efeito da bebida passou há muito tempo. Porque já estou morrendo de frio novamente".

"Quer um cobertor?"

"Sabe, acho que esse será um longo inverno. Também estarei com frio amanhã, depois de amanhã, na próxima semana, mês que vem... Talvez,por muitos anos – disse abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la- E para o tipo de frio que estou sentindo, um cobertor não vai ajudar.Basta você !

É minha primeira fic N17 ,e não está betada .Então desculpem qualquer erro.

Eu sei que ficou bem curtinha ...Mas a idéia era essa : Uma Short fic ,N17H/H ,não muito pretensiosa ...


End file.
